Wish of the Fallen
by Pokemon Warrior Mew
Summary: Wish, a young feline in the warrior world, is a loner that lives peacefully with Nim, a twoleg turned cat. But, one day, they're attacked by a strange creature, Nim admits that Wish isn't a cat- she's a pokemon that is destined to save two worlds. R&R
1. Prologue

**Firestorm: Err, hello, I'm Firestorm from Pokemon Warrior Mew's Dawn of the Seven Clan, and I'm here to supervise while Azula and Mew are planing the some chapters and fanfics**

**Waterpaw: Please just say the disclaimer Firestorm, and Earthpaw, don't hold that sign over my head, please.**

**Earthpaw: (Lowers a sign saying "Waterpaw's real name is Fish-breath") It's true... you're from RiverClan for StarClan's sake!**

**Firestorm: ...Pokemon Warrior Mew doesn't own anything... Airpaw! put that sign down!**

**Airpaw: (Hides a sign a saying "Firestorm likes me") What, uh, you didn't see anything!**

**Moonmist: At least that isn't a spoiler.**

**?: Hey! You guys Aren't going to be in this story! SCAT! GO AWAY!**

**Everyone from Dawn of the Seven Clans: On with the story!**

**?: You guys make me sick.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>** * THE * **<em>**

**_* W I S H *_**

**_** *O F * T H E * F A L L E N ** *_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue<em>**

A girl sprinted down the mountain, her white cloak fluttering behind it like an Articuno's tail, passing the trees and guided by the light of the moon. She came to an abrupt stop, her green eyes flickering from side to side, knowing that someone was following her. She knew that today would be the perfect day to send the prophecized one to the other world, and even more so to bind it to a different form.

She drew a pale pink egg from the white cloak and a blue orb. Not just any orb, but the orb that would act as the portal to what ever world the prophicized one would fall in. She set the orb down on the snow, and placed the egg on top.

"Take this egg to the world of the four, and bless her with the power of mew." She chanted, her voice sweet as honey.

The blue orb flashed, and the egg disapeared. The girl smiled, and twirled a strand of her black hair around her finger. Suddenly, a black and red light flashed from the side, and the girl ducked just in time.

_It's here!_ she thought.

At that very moment, a figure was silhouetted by the full moon. "I caught you," It growled, it's red eyes glowing as bright as the orb had.

The girl, who was younger than nine, stood as tall as she could. "You will never find the prophicized one now, you demon." she said calmly.

The creature laughed mockingly. "Oh, I'll find a way to find her, Nim. Us antagonists have always found away."

Nim laughed back. "You talk like you have everything planned out!"

The creature's eyes flashed, causing a shiver to run down Nim's spine. "Oh, I _do _have everything planned out." It said as if he were a kitty-pet talking about catnip. "...And it involves me killing you right now!"

With that, it lunged, and Nim disapeared in a puff of star dust after shouting something unheard by the creature, who began to sulk alone, muttering about its next plan of action.

Nim had gotten away, only because she had taken the trouble of keeping the orb in her hands just incase she needed to go help the prophecized one, and destroy the last way the creature could get them... at least, the last way she knew of that the creature could come after them.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Sorry for the supper short prologue. Anyway, what do you think? Crappy idea, or awesome idea? Please R&amp;R this story and my <span>Dawn of the Seven Clans<span>. I'm writing the latest chapter for that one right now, and I'm rewriting my first fanfic with the far-too-long of a title.**

**The creature: Why didn't you let me kill the little girl?**

**Nim: Excuse me, but I won't be so-**

**Me: Hey! Don't give any spoilers!**

**The girl: ... Hey, where did all the cats from DSC go?**

**The creature: DSC?**

**The girl: Dawn of the Seven Clans.**

**Me: Oh, they went away when Azula was done talking about sushi. Only the RiverClan cats stayed to listen to her.**

**The egg:(Gets a crack and a baby blue eye can be seen peering out) Thats because they like fish!**

**Me: Your not hatching until the first chapter, Wish!**

**The egg: Aww... Hey! You gave my name away!**

**Me: Sigh... just R&R, and be glad Oakpaw and Lightningstorm were held prisoner in the Warriors files.**


	2. Wish, we need to talk

**Warning: This story may eventually contain spoilers for Dawn of the Seven Clans and other Warriors fanfics of mine**

Azula: Pokemon Warrior Mew doesn't own Pokemon or Warriors. If she did, Briarlight and Flametail-

Me: Hey! What did I say about talking about that future fanfic!

Azula:... bye!

Wish:... On with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**"Wish, we need to talk."**

_Four moons later..._

I curled up against Nim's belly, waiting for the stars to come out and the sun to sink in the sky. Nim looked at me and licked the top of my head, her green eyes gleaming with happiness.

After a few minutes, Nim's ears pricked and her fur slightly bristled. "Wish?" She mewed.

I looked up at her immediately. "Yes Nim?"

Nim's eyes were completely serious. "Let's go to higher ground."

I nodded; knowing that Nim must have sensed some sort of danger. We leaped from rock to rock on the steep hill we were on and quickly climbed a tall tree. Moments later, a bear lumbered below us, and tore up the ground where we had been relaxing, leaving after it ate its deer carcass.

Nim carried me down, for I was only four moons old. She licked my very long and plumed pinkish-white tail and stroked my back with her own. We star gazed for more than an hour, and we made wishes on the three stars that fell from the sky.

"You know," she mewed, "There five clans of cats that believe that when they die, they become a star, or something like that."

I pricked my ears. "Really?"

She nodded, and giggled before speaking again. "Yes, and they call the Milky Way 'Silverpelt'!"

I tasted the strange word and then wrapped my tail around my paws. "Sil Varpel?"

Nim let out a mew of laughter. "Silverpelt!"

I grinned in determination. "Silvorpelt!" I mewed, now standing up with my tail swishing behind me.

"Sil_VER_pelt!" She laughed so hard she was flailing on the grass.

I tilted my head and looked at the Milky Way. "Silverpelt?" I mewed, now in a whisper.

Nim sat up and straightened the fur on her shoulders. "Yes, Silverpelt." She purred, "That's where they say their ancestors roam."

I looked up at the sky. "I wouldn't mind walking there."

Nim giggled once more, and broke into a yawn. "You would have to be a _dead_ cat! And you'd have to be part of the clans." She licked the top of my head. "Come on, Wish. It's time to sleep."

I pouted, but then shrugged. "Ok."

Nim walked ahead, but I lingered behind. I looked at the stars once more. "Good night, Silverpelt." I whispered before bounding into the den.

* * *

><p>"Wish! Wake up!" I heard Nim yowl silently.<p>

I sprung up and was ready to dart out the den. Nim's black fur was bristling, and it didn't help that the scent of fox had drifted into the den.

Suddenly, Nim picked me up by my scruff, and I would have mewled in protest had I not been frozen stiff with fear.

She raced across the grass, her grip on me firm but she skidded to a stop in front of an oak and urged me to climb it.

"But-" I wailed.

"No buts, Wish. I will distract the fox," She whispered.

I was going to ask if foxes climbed trees, but she had hurried away by then, leaving me on the tree branch. Scared, I climbed higher. By the time I was almost at the top of the tree, I had fallen into a hole in one of the branches filled with soft grass, which, combined with the suns soothing rays, lured me to sleep.

...

"...Wish...Wish...wake up!" Nim's voice echoed.

My eyes shot open to see Nim standing over me, her eyes flooded with relief. It was sun-high, or as Nim called it, noon. (AN-**Wish calls some things by terms used by cat and others by terms used by pokemon/humans.**) Nim stroked her tail across my back, and suddenly a thought crashed into my head.

"N-Nim?" I stuttered.

Her eyes lit up. "Yes, Wish?"

"We... we never have really discussed... how we crossed paths." I finally mewed.

Nim's green eyes dimmed, and she began to speak.

"It was a nice evening. I had just eaten, and everything was calm and peaceful. Then, a fox started chasing me. I kept running and running, and when I finally outran it, I came across your mother."

I pricked my ears. "What did my mother look like?"

"She was a beautiful sleek white she-cat. Her fur had the same pinkish tinge. Sapphire blue eyes and she had the most plumed tail I've ever seen on a cat. She told me that you were the only kit she had, and that no matter how much she and her mate wanted to keep you, they couldn't, and that they decided to give you away. I had no way of feeding you until I remembered how my mother would find coconuts on the shore and would crack them open and drink the milk inside. "

I gazed at Nim. "Weren't you only six moons old when you decided to take me in as your sister?"

Nim nodded, her eyes glimmering with emotion. "Yes I was. But I vowed that I would take care of you the way I took care of my smaller siblings seasons ago. "

Nim shook her head and picked me up by my scruff. "By the way, when do you want your first hunting lesson?" she mewed through my fur.

I shrugged. "Can I start in two moons?"

Nim sighed. "I was going to say three, but two is close enough."

* * *

><p><em>Two moons later...<em>

One morning, the day Nim promised to take me out to hunt for the first time, we had just woken up when a loud roar echoed through the woods.

"N-Nim, what was that?" I stuttered.

Nim's fur was bristled, and her eyes were wide with fear. "It's... something that should not be here, little sister."

She grabbed my scruff gently before sprinting out of the den and running into a field of very tall grass. Then the roar screeched through the air, now much closer to us, and accompanied by the stench of blood. Nim ran out of the field, trying to get away from the sounds and stench of the creature, but instead, we came face to face to a shadowy fox-like creature with blood red eyes that stood upright with black mist streaming around it.

It had a long, bushy black tail that was blue at the tip and arms like a two leg with blue paws that could keep a firm grip on and object. Its mouth was turned in a toothy grin. "I have found you... prophesized one!"

It's paw reached out, claws unsheathed and glistening like the sun. Reaching out... for me! Nim flung me back into the field. I hit the soft grass, feeling a few sharp rocks scrape my back. I began to run to the nearest tree, but realized that Nim couldn't possibly face the creature alone. Right before I u-turned, a blinding white light shinned from where Nim was. I growled. The creature probably hurt her by now! I sprinted back to the edge of the field, and when I go t there, I couldn't believe my eyes.

Where I last saw Nim, a teenage human stood, wearing a white cloak, and had long blue black hair and emerald green eyes. The creature lunged at the twoleg, but the girl's hand shoot out, holding a blue orb. The creature shuddered and was engulfed in white light before... a black fox cub with blue paws, ears, and tail tip was left in its place!

My mouth was agape. "What in the world?"

The human took out a red and white ball and opened it; crimson light surrounding the fox before it disappeared. The sphere clicked close and the human turned to me, and kneeling down at least a rabbit-length away. My instincts screamed for me to run, but I knew that Nim was most likely with this human. "Stay away from me!" I hissed, back arched and tail fluffed.

The human chuckled. "Wish, it's me." I felt like my eyes were going to pop out of my sockets. The human had Nim's voice!

"Who in the world are you?" I whispered.

The human sighed.

"_Hush, little kitten, don't you cry, the mocking bird will come another time_..." She paused, and was engulfed in white light. I squinted, noticing how the light seemed to be taking the shape of a... a cat?

I closed my eyes tightly before opening them, to see Nim sitting before me.

"Wish, we need to talk."


End file.
